Out of the ordinary: the rare stone
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: This story is my first fanfiction and i really hope you like it rate and comment plz
1. Story 1

**Out of the ordinary:**

**The rare stone.**

I always thought I was different not like all the other people around, I could do things when I got angry that no one else could do. My mother told me I was the same as everyone else, but I knew otherwise. My mom had red hair long like silk and she was tall, not the normal size of a woman her age, my dad was like a giant-everyone stared at him-they both had blue eyes, my dad had blond hair.

Me I was a mixture of them both, half way between their heights, blue eyes that changed colour in the light (from blue to red), my hair went red when I got angry and it was normally blond. I had always hoped that it was just a childhood thing but as I grew up it didn't change. I didn't mean to I was angry at someone but I ended up killing both my parents when I was about 6, I hated my life from that point. I had to live with the guilt.

In school I had made friends with 1 person, she was the same as I was, her eyes green and changed in the light (green to jet black), her hair the same brown when she got angry and normally a white/blond colour. Her name was Zerlinda.

One day Zerlinda and I were walking along in the park when a storm all of a sudden hit. We tried to run from it but we couldn't, then a gust of wind hit us full on from the back. We closed our eyes we didn't want to see all the things that had been destroyed.

Then next morning when we for the first time since the accident opened our eyes, we were not in our houses. We were both lying on the floor both with a different hair colour, not our normal colours. Both of us had sunset coloured hair, both our eyes were hazel, neither of us had any idea what had happened.

"Your awake I must go and tell the queen," we both sat up fast when we didn't recognise the voice. It was a sweet voice like honey. All we could see was a glowing light following after the boy that had just left. We looked at each other, not recognising who it was or where we were.

Then the young boy who left-he must have been at least 18-came back with a note from this "queen". It read:

_Dear subjects,_

_I am queen Krimorel I am inviting you to join me in my chamber-the west wing 3rd door on your left-I hope I haven't scared you and I wish you all the best._

_From Queen Krimorel._

"So this queen wants to meet us?" I asked.

"Yes she has always wanted daughters but has never sort the reason to have one. I am sorry I am being rude my name is Carlisle," he told us. Then he bowed. I and Zerlinda looked at each other.

"I'm Esme and this is Zerlinda", we went to bow too Carlisle, but he stopped us mid way.

So we were led by Carlisle to the queen's chamber. We didn't know what to expect we were thinking that something horrible was going to jump out at us and kill us. While we were walking to the chamber it sounded like Carlisle was talking to someone, then we saw it for the first time, he was an elf, short blond hair that like ours changed when he got angry, we couldn't see his eyes but we were sure his eyes were like ours.

He stopped us outside a door with a big, complicated pattern on it. He knocked on the door twice and a voice like chimes answered and said

"Come in". We all went in and Carlisle bowed but we thought better and didn't.

"Are these the two beautiful girls you were talking to me about Carlisle?" The queen asked in her chime voice.

"Yes queen Krimorel they are" he answered. Zerlinda and I Just looked at the queen and then at Carlisle. Carlisle pushed us forward; towards the queen we didn't say anything. Then she got up and came to us, and she hugged us. We just thought she was mad at first but then I saw her crown, her long ears-elf ears-and her dress was like silk, so soft and fluffy I could of got lost in it. But she pulled away from us.

"Now what are your names girls? Oh I see your hair and eyes have already changed good, good that means we are making good progress," she was looking from me to Zerlinda and back again.

"My name is Esme and my friend here is called Zerlinda," I answered her in a shy voice.

"Well it seems your friend will have to go back to earth, I'm sorry but she isn't like us, I'm really sorry." She looked at Zerlinda and I got scared she was the only person I could ever of trusted with my life and she isn't like me at all I couldn't believe it.

"I don't mind," Zerlinda said when she saw my face, my eyes stayed locked on the queen's face.

"Look at me Esme, (-she waited till I looked at her to carry on-) I don't mind I knew I wasn't like you from the begin. I am shorter than you and I am nothing like you. I'm going home to my family." With that she was gone what she wished for so much-to go home-had come true. I looked at Carlisle who had kept his eyes on me at all times.

"Carlisle can you show Lady Esme to her chambers," the queen asked, Carlisle just nodded and led me out with a deep bow.

"Why do you think she wanted to go home?" I asked him.

"She just wants to be with her own family, maybe she thinks she was home, that here was not for her unlike you."

So I walked with him, followed him all the way to the other side of the palace and through so many corridors. I didn't know how I was to remember all the way round the palace.

When we finally got to a door like the ones to the queens room, he said

"Here you go my lady" and he bowed low.

I walked into the room and the doors shut behind me I looked around and all I could see was bright colours all the way around the room. Pinks, blues and all sorts of colours that have not been accessed in the human world. There was a knock at the door and it made me jump, I told them to come in. It was Carlisle and I was happy for that reason.

"My lady the queen wishes to see you right away I'm sorry I know you have just left from the queen's chamber but she wishes to see you, in the main hall." So I followed him down the stairs and all of a sudden we both just popped into thin air and another pop and we were in the main hall at the top of the palace.

"My beautiful Lilth I am so sorry to disturb you. There is a few matters including you and your parents, we need your parents to sign a letter saying you can come and live here as my daughter." The queen was being very nice to me about this and I wanted to stay there forever.

So the queen got the address of where my parents used to live and the letter read:

_Dear parents of Esme,_

_I have your beautiful daughter Esme with me here at my palace and I wish to make here my daughter. If you would so kinds as to sign the request slip at the bottom of this letter to say that you will willingly hand your beautiful daughter over to us. We will take good care of her and we will make sure she has all the things she needs. She is happy to be here and she will even right to you if you want her to tell you she is happy. Please write back to me and sign the slip below._

_From Queen Krimorel._

I had read this letter over and over when it had come back with the reply and the slip signed yes-the new people at the house posed as my parents-, I was so happy but I was told not to show I was happy in front of Queen Krimorel. I was waiting in my room-I had learned the way round the palace by now-, the queen wanted to see me for something, something about me becoming a princess.

"Esme darling there is something we need to talk about." She sat down on my velvet chair and beckoned me; I walked closer to her and sat on the other velvet chair.

"This, my dear is about you becoming my daughter I'm afraid that you need to do something before I am allowed to take you as my daughter."

"Yes and that's?" I asked her, she seemed to not want to tell me what it was I had to do.

"You my darling Esme need to risk your life to get a stone. A very rear stone, if you wish not to do it and go home then do so." I just looked her and smiled, I asked

"Can I take Carlisle with me?" She smiled and nodded. I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes, so I gave her a hug.

So with that I was packing my things from my new home to be and with Carlisle at my side, we were off. I had a map of where I had to go but was no good at reading maps so Carlisle had the map and was leading the way. We was walking when I started to feel tired-I hadn't slept well cause I knew I was risking life and limb-Carlisle saw I was slowing down and stopped to let me rest.

"My lady do you wish to stop and sleep? I have a tent in my bag." He asked me with such kindness. I just nodded my head slowly I was too tired to say anything. While he was setting up the tent I feel asleep on the ground, when he finished putting up the tent I could feel him pick me up and carry me to my part of the tent.

In the morning when I woke up he was sitting there outside the tent and not even looking at me when he asked

"How did you sleep my lady?"

"Very well thank you Carlisle," at the moment I spoke his name he turned around to look at me. I was looking straight at him; he got up and started to walk close to me. He bowed in front of me and I was thinking in my head _I wonder if he likes me_ he was right by me now, I opened my mouth to speak but before any words came out he was kissing me. I couldn't believe it, it was one of the most wonderful things I had experienced in my life. When I reacted and started to kiss him back-after his arms were round my waist and mine round his- he pulled away.

I stared at the ground; I didn't want to see the look on his face. I turned to walk back into the tent and he caught my arm and he whispered in my ear

"I love you, but don't tell the queen I would be killed," at this I stiffened and I couldn't move. I wanted to tell him I loved him too but if I said this then I feared that the queen would find out and kill him. So I just walked back in the tent and got changed, Carlisle had set out some cloths for me to wear and I got changed slowly, so that I could take in what had just happened.

I walked out of the tent and then Carlisle had packed the tent away, we set off again it was a long journey and I had fallen over many time and Carlisle had to help me up. The rest of the way till we stopped again to rest-we had walked for nearly 12 hours straight-we never talked till that point. "Would they kill you if I loved you back or would they kill both of us?" I asked him, he turned around to look at me and his eyes were full of pain.

"They would never kill someone who is related to the queen, if they did then they would be killed."He answered,

"That doesn't answer my question would they kill us both? Because I'm not related yet," he just turned away and told me that it did not matter any way. I went to sleep that night but woke in the middle of the night. When I woke I saw something moving at the end of my bed, it was Carlisle I was wondering what he was doing.

"Carlisle what are you doing?" I asked him,

"I was watching you sleep my Lady I hope you don't mind since I don't sleep I like watching you sleep," He sat up and so did I, I beckoned him to come closer to me, he crawled over all the covers. I whispered to him

"You remember when you told me you love me well (-I got really close to his ear-) I love you too," and with that he was kissing me again. I was kissing back and he showed no sign of stopping, so we carried on throughout the night just kissing.

When day light shone on the tent I woke up thinking that last night must have been a dream. I turned on to my side and there was Carlisle. I blinked so many times to make sure I wasn't dreaming still, but no matter how many times I blinked he was still there. I put my hand on his bare chest and he stayed there and didn't move.

"Are you awake my princess?" He asked me and I just nodded and closed my eyes again. He shook me and told me I needed to stay awake. I removed my cover and only then did I realise he had no shirt on. I looked at him worried about how it happened had I still got all my cloths on? All these questions were going around in my head and I was just standing there.

"Don't worry all your cloths are still on I just got hot during the night and took it off," he told me in a calm and level voice.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him and he looked at my hand, I looked down and saw in my hand there was a stone. I guessed this is what the queen had meant by a rear stone. It was a stone for true love, or so I guessed.

"Is this the rear stone the queen was talking about Carlisle?" I asked him, he nodded and was standing there as if he had no idea what it meant.

"I think we should go back to the palace," I told him he nodded, packed up the tent and we were off. We were holding hands and i hadn't realised we were so near to the palace that I fell over on purpose just so we could spend one last night together.

"I'm going to set up the tent you don't look so good. Here have something to eat." He got some food out of his bag and we both ate then went to sleep. That night we both got a good night sleep and in the morning we were both refreshed and wide awake. Before we got to the palace doors we kissed-for what seemed like years to me-then finally we broke apart.

We started to walk through the castle and found the queen in her chambers.

"I found the stone! I found the stone!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She turned around to hug me and I showed her the stone. She couldn't believe that I had the stone. She asked me how I found it and I just answered

"I looked deep within myself." I looked back at Carlisle and smiled. I and the queen stayed there in her chamber and I went through the story me and Carlisle had come up with. When I had finished telling the queen my story, I went to find Carlisle.

I found him in my chamber sitting down in front of an A3 sized drawing pad. I looked at the pad over his shoulder and saw the drawing, it was of me. The same colour as my hair, the same colour as my eyes, all of it was just the same as me. When he realised I was looking over his shoulder he shut the book quickly and jumped up. I just stood on the spot staring into his eyes. He started to walk out the door; I turned around and grabbed his wrist so that he wouldn't go. He tried to struggle free but I wouldn't let him.

"That drawing it's beautiful, is it of me?" I managed to make myself speak, in answer he just nodded.

I pulled him back into the room and I made him open the pad on the bed. I stared at the drawing for ages and I couldn't believe the detail in the drawing. Every bit of it was like me. I looked from the drawing to him, and back again. I still couldn't believe it.

"I was just thinking about what you said to Queen Krimorel, about looking deep within yourself. Well I thought about that and I looked at you and came straight here to draw. I didn't know what I was going to draw but I lifted the pencil and just drew you."

We stayed in my chamber and just talked for the rest of the day. When I started to feel sleepy he told me he was leaving. I grabbed his arm and begged him to stay.

"Please Carlisle, stay I don't want to be alone." So he stayed by the side of my bed while I slept.

In the morning when I woke up he was still there asleep, I sat up in my bed and looked at him. I got out of my bed-the other side-so I didn't wake him up, I got changed and he still wasn't awake. I put my hand on his shoulder and he woke up with a start.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," I told him. He just looked at me and I told him to get into the bed and sleep for a while. So he got up and lied in my bed, I sat on a velvet chair next to him and watched him sleep.

He slept for a long time. Watching him made me want to sleep so I rested my head on my arms and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. In my dream I was with Carlisle and we were running in the forest, there was a little girl with us. I was dreaming that we were together and that we had a baby girl, she was so cute and we were all so happy.

When I woke up Carlisle wasn't there any more, I looked all around my chamber but he wasn't there. I ran out the door and I bumped into someone, when I looked up I saw Carlisle he was holding me tight and close to him. I could tell my face was burning up and I saw him smile down at me. He led me back to the seat by my bed with his arm around my waist. I was waiting for the pain to come when he sat me down, something like it was a dream and I was just thinking of it. I closed my eyes and I felt a hand on my shoulder, he was shaking me and when I opened my eyes he was looking worried, like I had done something.

"What did I do something?" I asked him with concern. He shook his head and then smiled at me.

"You must be hungry my lady, may I escort you down to the kitchen or would you like breakfast in bed." He asked me with such care.

"I want to go down I need to move I'm too stiff," I got up off the chair and he had to hold me up in case I fell. I whispered my thanks and he smiled at me.

We walked down to the kitchen and I asked the cook for what I wanted and Carlisle had what he wanted. We sat in silence as we ate but as soon as we were finished I had to ask.

"Carlisle… what is… Going through your head right now?"

"At the moment my princess you" and he put his arm around my waist again and led me back to my chambers so I could change. All the time I was smiling I just couldn't help it, he was thinking of me all the time and I had someone who really cared about me.

The queen wanted to talk to me so Carlisle helped me get into my most amazing dress I could find and we walked to the queen's chambers.

When we got there he let go of me when I had my balance and we both walked into the queen's chamber. I didn't need to knock because I was now part of the family. Carlisle walked in behind me and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at me trying to walk in high heels; I had never worn high heels so I was very unstable.

The queen was sitting on the end of her bed; she took one look at me and told me to take the shoes off. I did as she asked and Carlisle held the shoes, I was thinking to myself _Carlisle is really sweet._ The queen started to talk to me about me signing a letter to say that _me princess Esme will promise to change my ways and become the princess to the elf kingdom._ Of cause I signed it because I belonged there and I am the only person to find the rear stone.

When I had signed the letter, talked to the queen, I walked with Carlisle back to my chamber. Carlisle had again put his hand on the small of my back, I walked back to my chamber quietly and smiling. When we finally got to my chamber he let go of me and we walked in. I went to my bathroom and got changed-taking my time-when I came out he was in the same place he was when I left him.

I looked at him and remembered who he reminded me of; it was my older brother at home. I missed my family, I walked slowly to where he was-on my bed-and I leant on his bare chest. When I knew he was asleep I started to cry, I think it woke him up but with how kind he is he just lay there.

I woke up to the morning light shining through the window, when I looked over at the window I saw my angel. He was looking out upon the hills; I got slowly from my bed and walked to where he was.

"Carlisle how is it that you can sleep here but not outside the Palace?" I asked him when I reached him.

"That, my lady, is a secret to all elves' so I will tell you when you are a true elf." This is all he told me before picking me up sitting me on my bed and disappearing to the kitchen. While he was at the kitchen I got dressed into a more formal gown and sat at the table in my chamber. He hadn't come back for a while so I got the drawing pad he had used to draw me and lifted the pencil, I couldn't believe it i was drawing and it looked good. I had never been good at drawing.

When he came back I had already finished the drawing, he went to my bed and got the drawing pad from under my bed. I sat there and ate my breakfast while he looked in the drawing pad. When he came across the drawing I did he looked at me, I kept my head down but I could still feel his eyes on me. What could I do to explain myself?

"Esme, my darling Esme, did you draw this?" He asked me I tried to ignore him but it was impossible, he was by my side in a blink-I hadn't yet learnt how to do this-he was asking me again and again.

"Yes okay I drew it, are you happy?" I had to ask the drawing was exact, like someone was watching us. The drawing was of me and him kissing, I don't think I should have drawn it with how he was reacting.

"Esme princess you know how much trouble I would be in if they found this in my drawing pad?" I shook my head I had no idea, tears started to appear in the corner of my eyes. I looked up at him with such sorrow, I was truly sorry but I don't think it showed. Tears started to trickle down my face; as soon as he saw this he knelt down and hugged me trying to stop me. I couldn't remember much after that.

The next day though was very clear to me. I was just walking around the palace by myself when I overheard a convocation between two elf guards. The one asked the other if they knew Carlisle had been knighted which meant he could at last have his dreams come true. I was wondering what they meant by this so I walked off to find Carlisle.

When I found him he was in my chamber looking over the picture I had drawn. I walked in slowly and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What is the dream that most of the guards know about?" He looked up at me-he was sitting on one of my velvet chairs-he just sat there for a while.

"It's everyone's dream really so it's no surprise you heard of it. It is everyone's dream to marry you, they all want to be knighted and ask the queen if they can marry you." I looked at him and nearly fell over; if he wasn't there I probably would of. He sat me on the chair he was just on and was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"And now you have been knighted you can marry me?" He just nodded, I took his face in my hands and told him "If you want to marry me then ask you know I feel the same way." When I told him his he was out of the room before I could say anything else.

When he returned he had a big smile on his face, I walked over to him and put my hands around his waist. He pulled my hands away from his waist and knelt down on one knee. Before I could say anything or react in another way he asked me "Princess Esme will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears were welling up in my eyes and my voice was caught in my throat, so for the answer to this question I just nodded.

He was so happy he got up before he even put the ring on my finger and hugged me and twirled me around. He put me down and kissed me "Can I have my ring?" I asked him and he just opened this box that looked plain, but inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, the ring was gold and mounted on the gold ring was, I couldn't believe my eyes, It was the rear stone I had been sent out to find.

My eyes welded up with tears yet again, and he was kissing me again. I couldn't believe this my dreams were coming true.


	2. story 2

**Out of the ordinary:**

**New beginnings.**

I couldn't believe it I was getting married to my dream man tomorrow, I am being fussed with for the wedding dress fitting, and the band was going to be late for the after party, my new "mom" was fusing over me saying "you're going to look amazing in my old wedding dress" and "I can't believe it's near to the wedding." I was going to die from all this attention. I was trying just to not faint cause I couldn't believe it all this was over me and Carlisle getting married. I had only seen the designs for the wedding cake and I was worried about how it was going to turn out.

I am just worried that the wedding dress won't fit and that the cake will be a mess and that nothing will go right. Carlisle keeps telling I'm making a big fuss over nothing and that the wedding will be fine. I am starting to think that I am going to faint in the middle of the church. I was turning into a true elf as well according to my husband-to-be. My "mom" keeps telling me to breathe deeply and to just calm down.

"Esme it's going to be fine just calm down okay?" It was Carlisle behind me I could feel his hands coming from behind me on to my stomach. "I know Carlisle you keep telling me that" I smiled and turned around, when I did I saw him in a suit, my eyes were popping out of my head as I looked at him. "What? Esme what's wrong?" He was shaking me as he was asking, "Nothing Carlisle, nothing's wrong." I smiled at him to reassure him.

I looked at his suit and I realised it wasn't black or a navy blue it was a bright blue. He told me that when I was human it was the same colour as my eyes. I knew it was because I had on my wedding dress roses in the same colour. I haven't seen the wedding dress but I know when I see it I will love it because it's my "mom's" old wedding dress-which is lovely-with a few alterations from my best friend Zerlinda.

I asked if Zerlinda could come back for the wedding because she was my best friend on earth and still is. She loves to make things and design them so I have let her make my wedding dress. She has gone back to her normal hair colour and eyes and the way she was before, but she has a better personality now.

"Esme what is it? Don't tell me your fretting that the wedding will be a disaster and that you will never be happy again. Am I right?" Zerlinda could always tell when something was wrong. I could just nod. "Don't worrie as long as you have me here it's going to be fine."

I went to my chamber-our chamber- and lied on our bed. I looked on the wall at the drawings of me which Carlisle drew and the one of me and him kissing witch I drew. I closed my eyes and the dream I had before came clear to me. It was me and Carlisle again in a beautiful forest with a little girl at our side. I felt someone touching me and I woke up to find Carlisle sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Was you asleep my princess?" I shook my head. "Carlisle maybe because we are getting married you could call me Esme." I smiled at him as sweetly as I could. "Yes of coarse Esme, I am here because your "mom" wants you for the wedding dress rehearsal". I got out of the bed and stood up, "Do I look okay?" He laughed and nodded "You look fine darling."

I walked to the door with Carlisle by my side; I could have sworn I nearly feel over. Next thing I could remember was being on the floor and cold hands lifting me up. I woke up to a horrible smell, it was the hospital smell. I hated it. Carlisle was by my side holding my hand. He was very sweet from that point on for the rest of the day. He helped me walk everywhere even when I told him I was fine. He always had his hand on the small of my back. I have to say I quiet liked it.

"Esme dearest we have to get you ready for the wedding rehearsal." "Yes okay Carlisle you can let go of me you know." He smiled at me sweetly letting me know he was there for me when ever I needed him. I smiled back letting him know I was there for him too.

I managed to get to the fitting room without killing myself. When I got there people (elves) were waiting for me and I was thinking _Carlisle, he must have sent a message down saying I was coming._ I let them fuss over me because I liked it when they weren't for the wedding. They put a nice plain blue/purple dress with some high heeled shoes that were the same colour on me. I had learned how to walk in high heels knowing as a princess I would have to wear them more often now.

I walked into the room where we were having the wedding and I was shocked. I wasn't allowed in here for about 6 months and now i get to see what everyone has done for me and Carlisle. I knew it would be amazing because Zerlinda had planned everything and she knows everything I love. She had put flowers on the tables lily's to be exact, she had put light pink curtains up, the table cloths were elegant but plain and she had painted the walls a baby blue.

I was so shocked that I think I started to cry. I felt cold hands round my waist and drawing patterns on my stomach through my dress. "So my dearest love what do you think of the room?" I couldn't say anything it was still sinking in. "Zerlinda were is Zerlinda?" No one said anything to me; I started to get scared I wasn't going to have a wedding without my best friend next to me.

"Esme sweet she has been taken by a beast," my hand flew to my mouth in shock and I couldn't take it. I was out for some time before I woke up. Again I woke up to the horrible smell of the hospital. I wish I didn't faint all the time. I woke up to Carlisle eyes, his beautiful golden eyes sparkling from the light of the sun. All I could do right now was smile at him.

When I woke up next I was in my bed all covered up and warm. Carlisle walked in at that point and had a tray in his hand and put it on my table. I sat up straight so quick because I had almost forgotten; I was supposed to get married today. "Is there any chance we can postpone the wedding until we get Zerlinda back?" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was because I wanted to postpone the wedding or if it was because he could see how hurt I was.

He sat on a velvet chair next to the bed I was in and he hung his head and started to explain what it was that had take my very best friend. "In these lands there is a dragon; it is black with ice and fire on it. We don't know how much damage it can do but one thing is certain the dragon is the thing that took Zerlinda," he stopped and took a deep shaky breath before continuing; "It has been told that the evil master of a land not far from here would wait until a princess has been found for this land and he would take her for his own."

He was upset at this point and I could tell because his voice was shaky and he had tears running down his cheeks. "Carlisle no matter how badly he wants me he will never have me because I am yours forever." I put my hand on his cheek.

He pulled my hand gently to his lips and kissed my palm of my hand softly. "So I'm taking it you want to go and face this beast." I smiled at him and nodded. All I seem to do when I am sitting here in this same bed when ever I faint is talk to Carlisle and smile.

As soon as we were in the chambers Carlisle made me sit down at the table with my food and literally force fed me. He went to get changed and told me to stay where I was and if I had moved he would send me to the hospital wing and have me kept there until Zerlinda was found and brought back. Of coarse being me I didn't listen and went to my bathroom and got changed into a top and trousers and a jacket on top.-the top was the light blue that he loved and the trousers were black the top was a bright pink the same as my walking walked back in and looked at me I made sure of to be sitting in the same place he had left me in.

He looked at me for a few moments and just looked a bit upset the way he does to make me forget if he has done something that I don't like. It worked he didn't realise I had changed my self until half way down the road from the castle. He held me close yet again and sometimes called me Esme Cullen-since his last name was to become mine soon-and I liked it, my name with Cullen on the end seemed to have a ring to it. He took to picking me up with my legs in one arm and holding me up with the other, with me hanging on for dear life to his neck.

When we had gotten to the end of the road we was outside the "elf zone"-the zone where the elf magic stops working but we can still teleport-he picked me up and we teleported to the end of the road where the castle was that this lord lived in. Carlisle put me down and sat me on a stump while he got the tent set up. While he was working on cutting up fire wood he took his shirt off and I was transfixed to his body. The only time I had seen him with his shirt off had to of been when I was sent to find the rare stone and he was watching me sleep.

"Carlisle can you now tell me why we can sleep in the castle but not outside of it?" He nodded and started to tell the tale of the very first queen

"The first queen ever of this land hated not being able to sleep. So she did the only thing she knew of, she came to this wizard and asked him to set a spell upon the castle to a certain distance that would make anyone who came sleep. He told her "On one condition that I the great wizard Aro can marry the first ever princess of this land"; and of coarse the queen agreed. There has never been a princess of this land until now because all the queens have died before finding someone to take the throne when they die. The current queen is about to die out and you will be the next and if we manage to have a baby or you find someone to take the throne when you die then there yet again will be no princess. The current queen has never been told this story before now and she now hates herself for putting you through this. She has never thought that so much pain would come to you." He took a deep breath and started off again "The only way to get Zerlinda back is to marry him or to beat him at his own game."

I smiled and lied down in the tent he came in too. He lay down besides me and I shifted my weight over so that I could lean my head on his chest and we both drifted into a deep sleep. I was dreaming about our wedding day when I finally became Mrs Esme Cullen. That we would have a little baby girl with us and that she would be so cute, there would be no possible way that anyone would pass by her and not want to be with her.

We woke up in the morning around the same time and we were just about ready to go do battle. When I saw a shadow outside the tent and Carlisle froze by my side. I finished getting on my boots carefully and quietly, Carlisle stood and watched the shadow, he finally decided it was safe and the thing forming the shadow was gone. He finished getting his boots on and we walked outside the tent to find a black cat outside the tent.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the cat. I had no idea why until he started to talk to the cat,

"Well, well, well we meet again Aro," All of a sudden the cat transformed into a person no wait a wizard. "Very nice to see you again Carlisle." There was chance that this was normal well my life wasn't normal at all was it?


End file.
